


Promises Kept

by annarosym



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys is GRRM's slow burn BIG BAD, Day 5, F/M, Jonsa Subtext, Jonsadrabblefest, My Prediction, Protection, in a 103-word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarosym/pseuds/annarosym
Summary: Drabble inspired by: "Ghost was the only protection Jon needed; the direwolf could sniff out foes, even those who hid their enmity behind smiles." - A Dance with Dragons, Chapter 53.





	Promises Kept

She stood there, blue eyes masked from showing her thoughts in front of strangers wearing a grey dress and fair skin.  
They had never seen the color of hair like hers before. Jon heard two speak a language he didn’t know, “Zheanae.” Missandei side-eyed them and he understood they spoke of her. The wave of a consuming fire to protect felt again.

Jon had only just arrived from Dragonstone with Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons. House Stark and their bannermen lined in the courtyard watching when the girl who called herself Queen got off her horse and no one knelt and Ghost growled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you but I am secretly hoping we get to see Ghost sniff out foes in season 8.


End file.
